Bella of the Volturi
by h-irene
Summary: Edward left Bella without any protection. A few months later she gets changed into a vampire by Victoria. She is desolate and sad without Edward. With nothing else to do, she joins the Volturi, hoping to make something of her long, meaningless life.


**He left me. It's felt like an eternity since he left, when its only been a week. Why, why, why did he leave me, I thought to myself. I knew the answer. He no longer loved me, wanted me, I'm nothing to him, I probably never was. He toyed with my emotions until I broke, like a little doll. He didn't care, he never truly loved me. He told me that when my world ended, when he left me. **

**My perfect world ended on my birthday. I was turning eighteen and his family was throwing me a birthday party. They knew I hated my birthday, but they wanted to celebrate anyways. I arrived at their house with him and we hung out with his family. Soon, it was time to open my presents. The first thing I got was a stereo from his brothers and sisters. I grabbed the next present, suddenly eager to see what it was. Being myself, as I was tearing off the wrapping paper, I cut my finger. A single drop of blood fell from it. Everyone was still for a second, then I found myself being thrown into a table. His brother was trying to attack me. He was desperately trying to reach me, as I was now covered in blood from being thrown into a table. However, he was no match for his big muscular brother. He ran at him like a bear and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight grip. They soon left the room as my blood was too much for them. His mother and sisters also left the room. Now only he and his father remained. He shot me a pained look and fled the room. His father was able to stop the bleeding and get rid of the blood. After that, he took me home. The next day he was distant from me and his siblings didn't even go to school. After school, we went to my house where he asked me if I would go for a walk with him.**

**We entered the forest, walking far away from each other and without speaking. We walked on the trail for about a minute when he suddenly stopped. We didn't walk far, I could still see my house. He turned to face me. "We're leaving" he said coldly. "Why now. Another year-" " Bella, it's time. How much longer can we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle is claiming thirty-three now when he barely looks thirty. We'd have to start over soon regardless". This confused me for a bit, as I thought we were leaving to let his family live in peace. He**__**looked at me harshly and I understood. I wasn't going with him. I started spiraling downhill. I still had to ask-"When you say we-" "I mean my family and myself" "Why?" I breathed, I couldn't will myself to say it any louder. "I don't love you anymore, I never did, can't you see that Bella. It was all a lie. I don't want you anymore". I stared at him broken and shocked. "I want you to live a normal happy life, one without me. It will be as if I never existed." "Goodbye Bella" he said and vanished. "Edward!!" I screamed, "Edward, come back" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I started running, desperately trying to find him. I heard nothing in return, just the leaves in the wind. I fell to the ground and started crying. I couldn't stop. Every time I thought about him I started crying even harder. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and carried into the house by Charlie.**

**I contemplated that day, the worst day of my life. I spent that whole week thinking about him**_**, **_**ridiculously**__**hoping that he would return. He didn't. After that day I wasn't whole. I was missing, feeling empty and morose. I wouldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't. Everything was a reminder of him. He was my life, and it was taken away from me, leaving me desolate and empty. A shell. He wanted me to live a happy life, but I knew I couldn't even live without him. I had no reason to continue living, there was no point of trying to survive another day, or even another minute without him. Thinking of him depressed him to no end, so I turned my thoughts to my father, Charlie. What would he do if he saw me like this? He would probably send me to an institution as I looked suicidal lately. I was causing him so much pain, acting like someone died, dazed and tearful. I silently promised myself to try to act normal, for Charlie's sake.**

**Time passed, yet I still remembered him with perfect clarity. He was still constantly in my mind, and I still sobbed for hours at a time thinking about him. Charlie saw through my pretenses, to my unyielding sadness. He tried to help. He stayed home more to try to bond with me, to get me to talk to him about my troubles, but I shook him off telling him I had to do homework or didn't want to watch the game. Why did he leave me, he told me he loved me, that I meant the world to him. However, his last words to me canceled these out. I still loved him, terribly, but I knew he didn't love me so I should try to get over him , right? I tried to talk myself into it but inside I knew I could never stop loving him and would love him for as long as I lived. I would love him because he was perfect. Sweet, kind, and gentle, but also manly and strong. I would love him because he saved me from James, and did whatever he could to keep me protected. I loved him because he resisted my blood to be a good person. He used to call himself a monster, but I knew he was dead wrong, he was a savior. He was my own happily after ever, my knight in shining armour, my savior, and he left. I couldn't blame him however, as I was just a human, plain and useless. Boring. How could I have ever thought he loved me? My thoughts were interrupted by a screeching sound. I quickly looked around and saw fingernails clawing my window. For a fleeting moment I hoped that it was Edward at my window but it quickly vanished as I knew he wouldn't claw at my window if he wanted to get in. I retreated back from my desk landing on my bed as my window was slowly being opened. I held my breath waiting to see who it was. I knew it would bea vampire as a human wouldn't be able to reach my window without getting caught beforehand. However, the person that appeared before em shocked me. It was Victoria. What was she doing here? She stared at me placidly for a moment before slowly approaching me. She was beautiful, yet terrifying. Her long orange hair was like a fire while her eyes were vivid, shocking red. She was the vampire that tried to help James kill me last year so I was immediately worried about what she was here for. My thoughts were once again interrupted when I heard her speak, her soft melodic, yet menacing voiced chilled me to the bone. "Bella". She barely whispered my name. **

"**Victoria" I whispered back in fear, my voice cracking. I had a feeling I knew why she was here, but I was hoping, praying I was wrong. Last year, Edward had killed James, Victoria's mate. Victoria had loved James, and was livid when she found out Edward had killed James when I survived, unharmed. From what Edward told me she was intent on seeking revenge. He would never had thought she would come after me as I was just a human, otherwise he wouldn't have left me. Or, I thought to myself, he just didn't care if she was looking for me as he no longer loved me. That thought brought tears to my eyes. While all of this was going on in my mind, Victoria was staring at me in anticipation. I looked at her with weary, teary eyes. Then she assessed me. 'What happened to you" she whispered. Was I just imagining it, or did she sound sorry for me? "Nothing", I replied weakly, "Why are you here" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Unfinished business to attend to", her voice was now curt, no longer laced with pity. "Which is" I asked, stalling. I knew why she was here, but I had no idea what she was going to do to me. I felt it was bad, though, so I wanted to put it off for as long as possible. "Before James died, he bit you, injecting venom into your system, which your boyfriend sucked out, correct". I was unable to answer, when she said 'boyfriend' I had silently started crying for Edward, wishing he was here to protect me. So I nodded. "So if he didn't suck out the venom you would be a vampire too". Still unable to speak, I nodded once again. " Well, that's why I'm here, to fix what your precious Edward messed up." I barely heard the rest of her speech, or noticed when she lunged at me. At that time I could only think about Edward. My thoughts were cut short when the venom started spreading through my body and the only thing I thought about was the excruciating pain that consumed it. It was like a fire was eating my body, its flames licking my being continuously. It was pure torture. Like being thrown in a fire with a stake through my heart. My whole body was screaming in pain. I was wishing myself dead, wishing that Victoria had killed me instead of biting me. Wishing that the pain would end, both the physical pain that Victoria caused and the mental pain that Edward had caused. It was a long time before I could focus on anything other than the pain effulging me. I slowly started to realize that I was alone. I heard no one near me, Victoria must have left me to endure the pain alone. **


End file.
